


Relax

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, Top!Reader, bottom!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I was wondering if you could write a smutty Crowley fic where the reader (female) doms him for the first time? I was thinking it could be sorta fluffy and not a rough fic. Just slow because she's never done that kind of thing before. Doggystyle position sorta? Where she can nip his ears and stuff? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long! This is the first time I've written anything like this, so I hope it comes close to what you wanted :) if anyone has any requests shoot them at me on my tumblr: crowley-you-sinnamon-roll

“Can't you bloody idiots get anything right?”

From the entrance of the throne room, you visibly winced at Crowley’s shout. Lately, he had been beyond stressed, always working and worrying about everything. He refused to rest, claiming he had to help stop Amara and all the problems she caused. You just wished he would step down for a beat, and let someone else grab the reins. 

“I'll do it myself! Now, leave!”

You stepped to the side to let the demons rush out the door before Crowley laid into them. A sigh left you as you approached the throne, watching Crowley hold his head in his hands, completely stressed out. “Hey,” you murmured to him softly, placing a comforting hand on his tense shoulder.

Crowley lifted his head slowly, exhaustion weighing him down. “Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted you, putting a weak smile on his face. He didn't want you to worry about anything. Ever since the two of you got together, he had made it a priority to shield you from the troubles he faced.

“No luck?” you asked, moving your hand along his shoulder to his cheek, fingers sifting through his facial hair.

Crowley frowned and shook his head, eyes haunted with disappointment. “I don't know how to lock Amara away. I feel like I've played all my cards,” Crowley confessed, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

“You're still in the game. You'll think of something, like you always do, but how about you relax for now?” you proposed, hoping to briefly shield  _ him  _ from his troubles.

“I can't. Not with Amara growing stronger each day,” he muttered, denying your proposal within a beat.

“Just tonight,” you bargained.

Crowley’s mouth curled up in a small smile at your comment. “Really? You're bargaining with me?”

“I learned from the best,” you replied with a wink, stroking his cheek affectionately.

“Indeed you did,” Crowley smirked, taking your hand and pulling you closer to straddle his lap, the position comfortable and familiar. “I guess I could take a break tonight. What do you have in mind?” he asked, peering at you with golden-hued eyes.

You wanted tonight to be different, special. You wanted to satisfy him, take care of him. “I thought we could try something new in the bedroom,” you told him, your mind wandering through possibilities. From the start, Crowley had informed you that he was an open-minded person, especially in a sexual sense. You had taken his word and experienced countless adventures with him in bed, but there were a few things you hadn't crossed off your list.

Crowley’s eyebrows lifted in curiosity, intrigued by your suggestion. “Oh, really? What's that?”

“Maybe let me do the work tonight?” you suggested, testing your words, weighing his expressions of what he thought before you actually told him.

Crowley lifted his chin and gave you a look to tell you to go on, completely invested in your words.

“I want to top tonight,” you clarified, dragging your eyes to the golden vibrance of his own.

“You? Top me?” Crowley repeated, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

“I just want you to not do all the work for once,” you murmured, running your hands up his chest along his suit jacket, feeling a pleased purr rumble within his chest.

“You're terribly sweet,” Crowley chuckled, pressing his fingertips into your thighs, holding you close as he gave you a look of gratitude. “Well, let's see what you've got.”

You smiled and climbed off of his lap, extending a warm hand out to him, beckoning him with a gentle bat of your eyes. Once his hand grabbed onto yours, you led him to the bedroom, tracing steps you had taken many times before. It definitely wasn't a foreign place.

“Someone is eager,” Crowley purred near your ear, his tone teasing.

You spun around on the spot, your hands finding his face and pulling his lips to yours, a delighted hum rumbling in your throat. “I just really want to please my king,” you murmured through a series of soft pecks.

“Merely your existence pleases me,” Crowley smiled through the kiss, his eyes opening to meet yours.

“Then I'll continue to exist,” you laughed softly, resuming your walk to the bedroom. Once inside, you heard Crowley shut and lock the door, sealing the both of you inside the large space. Your heart rate spiked, slight nervousness rattling you, but you couldn't help but feel excited to try something so different with him. He tended to make things a lot less scary.

Crowley moved towards you, a sensual rhythm to his step. He waved his hand, igniting a few candles that were placed around the room, basking the space in a low light.

A smile tugged at your lips, your hands nearly wringing themselves as you watched him approach.”You're a dork,” you smirked, eyes glancing around to take in the romantic scene. Truthfully, you loved it, and you let the ambiance comfort you.

“Oh, you love it,” Crowley purred, his hands holding onto the sides of your arms, bringing you closer to him. He noticed a certain stiffness, his gaze softening as he acknowledged your nervousness. “It’ll be fine, love.”

You breathed in slowly, a small smile forming on your lips. “You’re right. It will be,” you replied with a confirming nod, adrenaline beginning to peak. You reached for him, placing a hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips to yours, earning a soft, surprised moan from him.

Crowley couldn’t ignore the jolt of arousal he felt when you assumed control for that second. He found your confidence undeniably attractive. His hands trailed along your sides, curving over your hips, moving around to your shoulder blades, caressing you intimately. He felt your body relax against his, giving in to his calming motions. Crowley pushed a hand into your hair and gently pulled your head to the side, his lips brushing along your exposed neck, light and teasing.

Your lips parted slightly, eyes shutting as you reveled in the soft touches. Warm, wet strokes scattered across your neck, along your throat, over your collarbone. With a pleased hum, you helped him tug your shirt off of your body, cool air brushing off of your skin.

“Come here,” he told you softly, his hand grasping yours to lead you towards the large bed. He sat on the edge and pulled you onto his lap, lust-blown eyes gazing up at yours as his hands came around to unclasp your bra. “You’re beautiful,” he reminded you for the hundredth time that day.

You pressed a brief kiss to his lips before slipping your bra off, dropping the fabric on the floor to start a growing pile of discarded clothes. You barely took a breath before feeling his tongue stroke a firm line across your nipple, eliciting a small gasp from you. Tugging and sucking soon followed, his arms wrapping firmly around you to keep you seated on his lap as he buried his face against your chest. You gripped the back of his neck, moaning praises and pleas into the softness of his hair. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” you laughed nearly breathlessly, face flushed with aroused color.

“I’m preparing you to take care of me,” Crowley replied, an amused grin tugging at his lips. He gave your nipple a playful tug with his teeth, eyes directed upwards to watch you throw your head back, eyes closed and bottom lip between your teeth. He released you with a chuckle, rolling you over onto your back a moment later, his body hovering over yours.

“You’re wearing far too much,” you commented as your hands pushed off his suit jacket. You tugged off his tie and black shirt, making you even in clothing amount. “Much better,” you purred, running a hand across his chest affectionately.

Crowley dipped his head to capture your lips, tongue soon slipping inside to caress and explore. Meanwhile, his hand ran down your abdomen slowly, skimming across your heated skin until stopping at the waist of your pants. “Doing okay, darling?” he paused to check up on you before going any further.

“I’m doing great,” you assured him, giving him a sweet smile before pulling his lips back to yours. You felt his hand undo the button and zipper before slipping beneath the waist of your panties, making an anticipant breath rattle out of you.

A small grin tugged at the side of Crowley’s mouth as he became fully aware of the effect he had on you. He nudged your thigh, motioning for you to shift your legs further apart. His fingertips brushed through your slick folds, glancing over your entrance and then moving back up to bump against your clit.

You felt a jolt strike through you, heat spreading like wildfire as he rubbed fervent circles against your clit. His movements were sending your mind spiraling, your body uncontrollably arching up against his, a plea to continue being illustrated. “Crowley,” you gasped out, feeling him slip inside, working you with two fingers.

Crowley silenced your gentle moans with a soft press of his lips, his fingers repeatedly diving into wet heat. He pushed against that certain spot, making you cry out, your body nearly shaking beneath his as he brought you towards that edge. “That’s right. Purr for me, kitten.”

You clutched onto his strong shoulders, providing yourself with some sort of stability as you neared that bright, hot sensation. “O-Oh!” A broken moan left you as your orgasm struck you, your body shuddering and your face flushing a heated color. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades as you rode out your high, feeling his fingers continue pumping you through the pleasurable process.

Crowley dragged his soaked fingers through your lips, his head buried in the crook of your neck, a smile on his face. “See? It’s enjoyable taking care of each other,” he purred, slipping his hand out of your panties to rest comfortably on your stomach.

You cracked a smile and kissed his temple appreciatively. “Speaking of taking care of each other,” you murmured, pushing him onto his back. You sat up and deftly undid his belt and pants, eagerly shifting the rest of his clothes off of him. Your eyes moved to his for guidance.

Crowley turned his head to look at a tall black wardrobe near the corner of the room. “Open the second drawer,” he told you as he moved towards the headboard of the bed, placing himself among the plush pillows.

You stood, shedding the rest of your clothes before opening the second drawer. “Damn,” you muttered beneath your breath as your eyes wandered over the immense collection of sex toys. You bit the inside of your cheek, your eyes searching for the right one to help with the preparation process. “This one?” You asked, holding up one of the smaller black dildos.

“Good choice. Now, look in the third drawer.”

You opened the next to see a neat collection of lube, categorized in simple rows. You grabbed one of the water-based kinds and shut the drawer before crawling onto the bed, hands full of supplies. “Relax,” you told him as you breathed in deeply, settling yourself on your stomach near his side.

Crowley knew you were the tense one, but he merely smiled and nodded his understanding, allowing you to go at your own pace. He rested back and watched you with curiosity as you carefully applied lube to the sex toy grasped in your hand. He expressed his praise quietly by gently rubbing your arm with his hand or tucking your hair behind your ear.

You had learned from him that pleasure was a great distraction from discomfort. You crawled closer and gently grasped his cock, your tongue licking a solid line up the underside before you took him inside. You lavished the tip with your tongue as you went further down on him, amping up his pleasure, and you could tell by his shaky breaths. While your efficient sucking kept his mind occupied, you slipped your hand beneath his leg, encouraging his hips to lift slightly so that you could press the tip of the dildo against his entrance. You knew to take your time, to be gentle with him, as he had been with you. You eased the toy further inside, allowing him a duration of moments to breathe through his discomfort.

Crowley’s jaw tightened slightly, but pain wasn’t foreign to him at all. His tongue lashed out, running along his bottom lip as he watched you attend to him in such an intimate manner. He pushed a hand into your hair, rubbing his fingertips against your head lovingly. “That‑That’s good, Y/N,” he murmured, lips parting in bliss as you ran your tongue over his slit.

You carefully flexed your wrist, driving the toy deeper, searching for that specific spot that would unravel him. Your eyes drifted to his just as the tip brushed that spot, eliciting a raspy groan from him, his head tilting upwards towards the ceiling. You smiled at him, feeling a sense of victory. “Yeah?” You purred at him, watching him writhe in pleasure.

“Y/N … yes,” he breathed out, his eyes darkening noticeably as the arousal heightened. His hands grabbed at the sheets, tugging and pulling as you teased and prepped him. “Ready … fuck … I’m ready,” he told you, hand falling to your cheek, fingertips pressing heatedly against your skin.

You pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips before sitting up and taking the toy away to replace it with something more complex. You rummaged through the drawers, searching for that intricate strap-on you had to figure out how to use. You found the double dildo strap-on towards the bottom and brought it to Crowley, a confused smile on your face. “Help?”

Crowley chuckled and sat up, taking the complicated toy from your hands to show you how to use it. “Look, there’s a waist strap that you step into first, and then you slide these thigh straps on,” Crowley walked you through the process as you fumbled to place the straps around the right places.

You felt one end of the double-ended dildo brush against your clit, making a soft moan escape your lips at the sensation. What a fascinating object. One end went in you and the other went in him. Mutual pleasure. “This is pretty freaking cool,” you admitted, watching him pour a generous amount of lube on each end.

“Strap-ons and edible lube. What a time to be alive,” Crowley smirked, one hand on your hip to steady you as he pushed one end inside of you.

You bit your lip, feeling its girth fill you up until it rested inside of you. You tightened all of the straps, making everything stable before you turned to him. “Hands and knees,” you told him with a half-smile.

“As you wish,” he replied, taking the position and placing a pillow beneath him. He felt your hands run over his back, down his spine, across his shoulders, every touch comforting and gentle. Within a few heartbeats, he felt pressure that built until your hips pressed up against him, your body heated and comfortable against his.

“Good?” You asked him, grabbing onto his side with one hand to steady your movements.

“Good,” Crowley confirmed, turning his head to shoot you a smile. It was definitely a different sensation, one that invited him to just give in, and that’s what he did. As you pulled back and then drove back in with a smooth thrust, he gasped out a moan, his eyes shutting in bliss. “Ohh …,” the sound drawing out before being cut off by another moan as you pushed back in.

You had adopted a slow pace, a savory pace. You wanted him to enjoy it, feel it for days to come. The end inside of you shifted along with your thrusts, driving into you to stimulate pleasurable sensations. Your head bowed momentarily, hair sweeping across your face, lips parting to express quiet moans. “Feels amazing, Crowley.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you replied, leaning forward to rest your chest against his back, feeling his breaths rush through him. You pressed your forehead against the back of his head, nuzzling the softness of his hair, your thrusts switching to gentle rolls of your hips to drive yourself deeper. The motion made the toy grind against your exposed clit, bringing you closer to your orgasm. However, you wanted to hold off, his pleasure being your top priority. His shoulders were tense but not with stress but with pleasure. “I want you to cum for me,” you purred near his ear.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured, feeling your teeth nip at his ear affectionately. His balance wavered a bit, his arms weakening as he began to succumb to the heat that raged through his body, sending a ruthless tingling along his bones.

You pressed a peck behind his ear, trailing your lips to the back of his neck, your hands gripping his hips firmly, keeping him in his position long enough for you to finish him off. “I’ve got you,” you purred, angling your hips and pressing in to collide with his spot with no restraint.

A mixture of a growl and moan left his kiss swollen lips, stars exploding before his eyes as he came, arms ultimately giving out.

One more thrust sent you spiraling, your body crumbling beneath white hot waves of rapture. You collapsed with him among the black sheets, hands gripping at each other as the last of your moans faded into comfortable silence. You breathed deeply, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck as you gathered yourself. “Wow,” you managed to squeak out, your very bones humming with warm aftermath.

“Wow doesn’t cover it, darling,” Crowley’s voice was muffled from him pressing his face tiredly into the sheets. He turned his head to smile at you, a soft red color accenting his cheeks.

You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before rolling off and removing the equipment. You crawled to his side, feeling his arm encircle you and pull you to his chest, exhaustion slowing both of your movements. “Now, relax,” you lightly ordered, curling up against his heated body.

“As you wish.”


End file.
